INFIEL
by ClauGazz
Summary: A pesar de que Kenshin Himura amaba a su esposa, se moría de ganas de pasar una sola noche con Kaoru Kamiya. Es que ella lo provocaba como no lo había hecho ninguna mujer en la historia de su vida, y por dios que había tenido muchas. Con su inexperiencia y la inocencia que plasmaba en todas sus palabras, emanaba una ola de sensualidad que lo había ahogado hacía mucho tiempo. [MA]


**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO ESCRITO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON. **Favor abstenerse de denunciar, cualquier objeción a mi mail... puedo borrar la historia si están en desacuerdo con su contenido.

* * *

**INFIEL**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo Único**

A pesar de que Kenshin Himura amaba a su esposa, se moría de ganas de subirle la falda a esa chica y penetrarla duramente hasta el cansancio. Es que Kaoru Kamiya lo provocaba como no lo había hecho ninguna mujer en la historia de su vida, y por dios que había tenido muchas. Ella, con su inexperiencia y la sencilla inocencia que plasmaba en todas sus palabras, emanaba una ola de sensualidad que lo había ahogado hacía mucho.

Amaba cuando llegaba tarde y tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo, el cabello se le revolvía y el sudor le surcaba los senos; era magnífica también cuando se ejercitaba, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como un tatuaje y cada curva relucía como si no pudiera guardar secreto alguno. Así era ella, novata, sencilla e inocente, no tenía idea de que media escuela la quería en su cama, incluyéndolo.

Estaba volviéndose loco, la pensaba mientras dormía y la imaginaba cuando le hacía el amor a su esposa. Cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que, en lugar de ese acostumbrado cuerpo sobre él, estaba ella… desnuda y dispuesta a todas sus fantasías. Quería poseerla, hacerla gritar y perderse en esos glúteos que pedían a gritos que él los abriera y se metiera dentro hasta la locura.

¿Cómo podía existir deseo semejante? Su miembro suplicaba clemencia cuando ella lo buscaba para pedirle ayuda y cuando se inclinaba para que él resolviera esos problemas de matemáticas que ya no le importaban nada. ¿Cómo podía detener su hombría si ella misma lo incitaba hasta el punto de causarle dolor?

No estaba enamorado, amaba a Tomoe y eso jamás cambiaría. Además ella era una niña, tenía dieciséis años y no estaba lista para él. No sospechaba si quiera la perversión que podía existir en un hombre de treinta años. Era mejor que experimentara el sexo con alguien de su edad, como cualquier muchacha normal. De hecho, tenía muchos prospectos, todo el mundo quería meter sus manos en ese hermoso cuerpo y jactarse de ello.

—¿Profesor? —lo interrumpió una voz, aquella voz que lo torturaba. Levantó el rostro de los documentos que fingía revisar y la miró.

Estaba hermosa como siempre, aunque hubiera preferido que se presentara ante él desnuda. Intentó hablar, pero se atragantó como un adolescente. —¿Kamiya? ¿Por qué no has regresado a casa aún?

—Traje una nota de mis padres… es privado.

—¿Una nota? —suspiró complicado y ya sintiendo que sus pantalones se abultaban—. ¿Es importante?

—Creo que sí…

—Bien —sentenció. La chica caminó lentamente hasta él, durante unos segundos que le parecieran eternos, y se plantó a su lado para darle el sobre.

Kenshin lo recibió y fingió desinterés. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a leer en silencio. Al parecer, los padres de la chica estaban bastante preocupados por la vida sexual de su hija y sospechaban que ella veía a un hombre mayor.

—¿Leíste la nota? —preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándola acusadoramente.

Ella apoyó su trasero en el escritorio y alzó los hombros. —No creí que fuera importante…

El pelirrojo volvió a incorporarse e inhaló complicado. Si la joven estaba saliendo con un hombre mayor era problema suyo, como su tutor. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir otra clase de responsabilidad y resentimiento.

Era obvio que ella, como mujer, le daba la talla a cualquier hombre… pero detestaba el hecho de que otro sujeto estuviera disfrutando de esos muslos calientes y juveniles. —Es bastante grave lo que dicen tus padres… seguro que sabes de qué se trata.

—No lo sé —negó ella mientras jugueteaba con su largo cabello azabache.

—¿Has estado haciendo cosas indebidas?

—¿Cómo qué… sexo?

Esa palabra sonaba demasiado exquisita en su boca. Intentó ocultar su excitación debajo de la nota. Ella sonrió complacida, podía apostar a que sabía de qué se trataba.

—Puede ser… dice que sales con un hombre mayor —dijo apresuradamente para cerrar el tema. Necesitaba echarla de su oficina para poder masturbarse, antes de que pantalón explotara.

—¿Es malo que me gusten los hombres mayores?

Kenshin sintió un latido violento en su pecho y toda la adrenalina se le fue a la garganta. No supo qué decir, ¿ella lo estaba provocando?

Dios, no podía ser real. Lo había soñado tantas veces que había enloquecido, solo podía ser eso. La miró embobado, sin poder ocultar su deseo. Quería ver esos senos saltando encima de su escritorio.

—¿Por qué… por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿También cree que debería interesarme por muchachos de mi edad?

Silencio.

¿Qué podía responder? ¿Lo correcto y perder esa oportunidad? No, él no era tan bueno. Siempre había sido bueno con las mujeres, era obvio que Kaoru Kamiya gustaba de él. Se estaba ofreciendo sin ningún pudor; ahí, sentada sobre su escritorio, con una falda minúscula y una camisa dos tallas más pequeña. Estaba claro que ella también lo deseaba.

—No creo que sea un problema, depende de cómo sea ese sujeto… —se aventuró a decir, sintiendo un doloroso suspenso mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella.

—Oh, no está mal.

Entonces, siguió la punzante mirada azul de la chica y llegó hasta su entrepierna. Su corazón se detuvo. Oh, sí que estaba mal. Ella había descubierto su vulnerabilidad; levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos, expectante.

Más silencio, podía sentir su respiración agitada. El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con nerviosismo, ella estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Era su oportunidad, su única oportunidad…

Tomó su mano y la condujo en silencio para que se sentara sobre él. Ella accedió como la estudiante modelo que era y abrió las piernas para acomodarse sobre las suyas. Ese preciso momento le pareció una eternidad, un largo momento para arrepentirse y tomar el camino del bien.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. En su lugar, acomodó el azabache cabello de la chica y lo puso tras su oreja. —Creo que es muy peligroso para ti salir con hombres mayores… —exhaló lleno de deseo, luchando por no lanzarse sobre la muchacha que gentilmente le entregaba su cuerpo entero.

—Estoy en edad de tomar mis propias decisiones… —jadeó ella, mientras comenzaba a balancearse sobre su miembro levemente, incitándolo descaradamente. Acto seguido, quitó el cabello de en medio y se inclinó para besarlo sobre la silla.

No, ese no era un beso de una muchacha inocente. Era un beso lleno de experticia, pasión y madurez, acompañado de un movimiento de caderas enloquecedor y enfermizo.

—¿Todavía cree que debería dejar a los hombres mayores? —preguntó ella, burlándose sensualmente de su impavidez.

Nunca, en sus treinta años de vida, una mujer lo había dejado sin palabras. Con ella había experimentado la tortura de desear a alguien prohibido hasta la inmoralidad, y eso lo perturbaba de sobremanera.

Miró sus senos moverse suavemente al ritmo de sus caderas y sus labios rojos hinchados por el beso y ansiosos de ser correspondidos. Supo entonces que no podría resistirse a ella y que terminaría correspondiéndole aunque Tomoe estuviera en el cuarto de al lado.

No había, en su entrepierna, razón alguna para sacar a la muchacha de encima suyo. —Deberías dejarlos a todos… —gruñó al tiempo que la agarraba bruscamente del cuello y la obligaba a besarlo otra vez—. No deberías hacer esto con los hombres, Kamiya… —jadeó enojado por el hecho de no poder detenerse.

Acarició su espalda brutalmente y recorrió su abdomen en busca de sus senos redondos y firmes; los asió con fuerza en un movimiento redondo y sin compasión, para luego quitarle la camisa con violencia. No podía esperar más, lo había deseado durante demasiado tiempo. Había soñado demasiadas veces que le rompía esa camisa y tiraba su sujetador lejos para chupar y apretar sus pechos a gusto.

—Oh, maestro… —gimió ella al sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre sus pezones—. Juro que no he visto a otros hombres mayores —admitió estirándose hacia atrás para tener mayor disfrute, pero Kenshin no le creyó.

—Eres una chica mala, seguro lo haces a menudo…

—Solo quería hacerlo con usted… —gimoteó ella, intensificando el vaivén de sus caderas.

Kenshin se sintió morir. ¡Por Dios, cuánto la había deseado! No podía creer que al fin la tenía sobre él. Se aventuró por más, quería mucho más de ella, no descansaría hasta verla de espaldas sobre el escritorio, gritando su nombre y degustando sus dedos por voluntad propia. Quería más de ella de lo que podía imaginar, esa muchacha arruinaría su vida… y no le importaba en lo absoluto con tal de que ella recibiera su miembro en su boca todos los días.

Se levantó con ella a cuestas y la obligó a ponerse de pie, recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo endemoniado muchas veces y le quitó la ropa, prenda por prensa, mientras ella reía y se aferraba a él dándole apasionados besos furtivos. La desnudó de arriba y estrujó sus grandes y seductores pechos. Sonrió maliciosamente, ¿cuánto más ella estaba dispuesta a darle?

Se aventuró a desabrocharle la falda con sigilo, pero ella no puso resistencia alguna. De hecho, llevó sus propias manos hasta el botón de atrás y se la sacó por sí misma. La visión de su falda azul cayendo por sus piernas fue lo más excitante que había visto desde hacía años. Sin pudor ni vergüenza alguna, tomó sus bragas y se las bajó sin delicadeza; ella jadeó y se apegó a él para proteger su sexo.

Al fin estaba desnuda ante él y quería verla para recordarla todas las noches y cuando hiciera el amor con su mujer. Dejó de besarla solo para alejarse unos centímetros y devorar el níveo y generoso cuerpo a su lado. Sí, ella era más deliciosa de lo que se podía calcular sobre ese pequeño uniforme.

Tomó sus glúteos con fuerza y la aferró a su cuerpo para volver a lo que habían dejado pendiente. La sentó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a sacarse sus ropas, primero la camisa, luego el cinturón. Vio los ojos de la chica destellar de deseo. Sí que le gustaban los hombres mayores, pensó en el momento. Siempre había intuido que ella lo deseaba, tal vez por eso su mente había creado todas esas fantasías.

Sintió su respiración expectante mientras se quitaba el pantalón y los boxers. Podía apostar a que la chica era virgen y que jamás había visto un miembro erecto de esa manera, su impresión la delataba. Era virginal y eso lo tenía sin cuidado; ella misma lo había propiciado. No había lugar para sentir culpa por una muchacha que iba a la oficina de su maestro en busca de sexo duro y sin consideraciones.

La miró a los ojos y tomó su mano para llevarla hasta su pene, quería que ella se deleitara con la masculinidad de un hombre maduro. Ella agarró el ritmo enseguida y, con su propia saliva, comenzó a masajearlo por instinto. Era novata y eso le excitaba. La ayudó a tomar un ritmo más rápido y experto y sonrió. Había tantas cosas sucias que quería decir que no sabía cuál lanzar primero.

—¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó ella, de repente.

Kenshin la miró se reojo, mientras intentaba no parecer un preadolescente desfalleciendo por la masturbación. —Lo harás mejor conforme pase el tiempo… —jadeó.

—Lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario… —sentenció ella, moviendo su mano rápida y fuertemente sobre su miembro. Ya había descubierto una técnica para llevarlo al cielo de la mano, literalmente.

Sonrió; ella era, sin dudas, su mejor alumna. Estaba seguro de que esa era una milésima parte del placer que ella podía darle. No era solo físico, debía admitir que estaba disfrutando de sobremanera el hecho de que se cogería a una alumna, más aún si esa alumna era Kamiya.

Harto de esperar y, ansioso de demostrarle lo que era un verdadero hombre, la dio vuelta de un tirón y la recostó de espaldas sobre el escritorio. Ella gimió sorprendida y Kenshin se dio la mejor vista de todas: su trasero y su sexo dispuesto totalmente para él. Sin reparos, se inclinó sobre ella y metió dos dedos en su vagina.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella no respondió. Kenshin se acercó a su oído e insistió—: Si no te gusta puedo dejar de hacerlo —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a mover los dedos dentro suyo.

—No pares, me gusta… —lanzó ella en un suspiro profundo.

Kenshin sonrió maliciosamente. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un psicópata sexual? Sí, en el momento en que ella lo había permitido. Una parte de él estaba consciente de que arriesgaba todo: su familia, su carrera y su libertad… y quería venganza en contra de esa chica que lo había llevado hasta ese punto. La castigaría, la torturaría y haría que se arrepintiera de acabar con su vida. Movió sus dedos con más, más fuerza, metiéndolos y sacándolos de su interior en un ritmo avasallador y sabiendo que la atormentaba con eso.

Ella estaba completamente mojada y lista para la penetración, pero él no le daría lo que ella quería fácilmente. Con su mano, acomodó su miembro cerca de su vagina y comenzó a embestirla sin entrar en ella, mientras que con la otra mano jugaba bruscamente con sus senos colgantes. Así lo hizo, una y otra vez.

—¡Oh, por favor mételo! —rogó ella desesperada.

—No recuerdo haberte permitido que me trataras de tú… —se burló el pelirrojo, mientras arremetía contra ella, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caer dentro.

—Maestro, por favor. Quiero que… —jadeó.

—Qué.

Oh, la chica era tímida y no quería decirlo. ¿Debía ser considerado con ella? Era su primera vez, no podía ser tan cruel. Incluso se sintió un poco mal por privarla del amor y la magia del primer encuentro. En ese pensamiento, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a erguirse para abrazarla por la cintura.

—No te lo perdonaré, Kamiya… —admitió en su oreja, pero sin poder dejar de acariciarla cálidamente. Su rostro, su cuello, su clavícula… siempre le había gustado esa chica, no solo porque era terriblemente sexy, sino porque era perfecta para él. Siempre lo había sabido, era cosa de medir sus manos con sus pechos o disfrutar de la estrechez de su vagina. Ella había nacido para amarlo, y él había esperado toda su vida por esa mujer. No importaba lo que pasara después, la quería y la tendría, no había vuelta atrás.

—Lo siento… lo siento lo siento lo siento —repitió ella muchas veces, pero él la calló con un beso dulce y profundo. No era su culpa, era responsabilidad de ambos. Entonces, en ese contacto dulce y lleno de emociones, abrió sus muslos para entrar en ella sin restricciones.

Al principio fue estrecho, pero luego ella se abrió totalmente para él. Pudo sentir, incluso, la barrera de su virginidad rompiéndose y el placer desatarse en un ritmo alentador. Ya no podía arrepentirse, estaba hecho. La apretó con fuerza y besó su cuello, mientras entraba en ella vez tras vez, intentando no volverse un adicto y arruinarlo todo. Quería que ella lo disfrutara y que pudiera recordarlo con satisfacción sin sentirse una prostituta.

—Siempre supe que esto pasaría… —cedió aún en su oído con una sonrisa.

Ella rio avergonzada y Kenshin sintió un calor desconocido en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse en el primer encuentro? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan insensato? Se sintió un estúpido, pero un estúpido feliz. Si existía en el mundo alguien que lo complementara, esa persona era Kaoru Kamiya… aunque fuera más de diez años menor, aunque fuera su estudiante y aunque arruinara todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento.

¡A la mierda todo!

Apresuró el vaivén de sus embestidas y disfrutó la sensación de penetrarla en su oficina mientras ellas pedía más y más. Puso su mano en su boca para que guardara silencio, pero ella comenzó a lamer sus dedos sin control, estaba totalmente excitada y ya no tenía consciencia del pudor. Eso lo excitó aún más y de un momento a otro, se descubrió arremetiendo contra ella sin poder controlar la fuerza ni la velocidad. Él también quería mucho más, estaba hambriento y la necesitaba… la necesitaba para poder llegar.

Tomó sus caderas de un solo agarre y se movió intensamente sin percibir ni el tiempo ni el espacio, hasta que todo se volvió difuso. Entonces, derramó su semilla en su interior y cayó rendido sobre su espalda, abrazándola y besándola cientos de veces en el rostro.

—También sabía que esto pasaría… —concedió ella, volteándose para abrazarlo dulcemente—. ¿Por qué retrasarlo más?

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Publicación: 11/07/2014**

**Corrección: En bruto.**


End file.
